Fallen Angel
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: Pipit was just about to rest from his flight when he suddenly found his arms full. -part of my PipitxLink series!- -pre-slash-


**New addition X]**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

When Pipit decided to take a short ride on his Loftwing, he never expected to catch anyone.

He enjoyed his flights where all of his worries seemed to fly away with the wind that pushed by him. He could let his head get lost in the clouds –literally- and at these times, he didn't have to worry about school tuition or his mother spending too much of his hard earned money.

He always imagined his dad was flying by him, a little behind so he couldn't be seen, but he was always there in Pipit's mind. His father had loved flying. Pipit loved flying. It was only natural that they would fly together.

His classes had seemed to take forever to end that afternoon. He did enjoy his class with Professor Owlan, but review on specific plants and their properties for the upcoming test was all too tedious. He would have preferred to be back in defense class that had taken place outside of the Sparring Hall. Of course, Pipit couldn't help but stare out the window. He was normally so studious and gave his professors his full attention. But the sunrays that slanted into the room hit his face and a light breeze from the open window teased him cruelly. Blue skies called for him all day.

When they were excused, he was quick to exit the classroom and charge out the front door. Stretching his arms while he walked, Pipit went straight to the nearest diving platform and dove off.

This, floating among the clouds, was far better than sitting inside all day. He had felt tense and was a little frustrated because of it. He didn't want to go on patrol that night in a foul mood. Flying would make him feel better. He had foot patrol that night, luckily. His Loftwing could sleep as the darkness fell.

So he flew around on his Loftwing, even daring to fly through a cloud which ended with him getting damp. The wetness and the air wrapping around his body only cooled him down from the warm temperature as though he had jumped into the pond. He laughed aloud as he emerged from the cloud, tunic sticking to him and directed his Loftwing into a sharp dive just for the fun of it.

"Think we should rest for a bit? Let's go see mom," Pipit said to his Loftwing. He patted the mossy green feathers of his bird and they soared towards Skyloft.

They hadn't flown too far away from the main island in the sky and they approached it quickly. Pipit was set to instruct his Loftwing to fly up when a sudden sharp yell reached his ears. Instantly on alert, Pipit looked around for the source of distress and his eyes locked onto a figure that was swiftly falling along with the water that cascaded off the side of the island from the large pond. He was fast to react, and leaned forward on his Loftwing in the direction of the falling person. He was wondering why none of the Rescue Knights had appeared; they normally responded to these emergencies instantly.

Pipit's Loftwing dove down and leveled itself below the falling person and when they were positioned right, the Loftwing hovered in place and Pipit looked up, arms poised and ready. But neither he nor his Loftwing (they'd never performed a recue before) could anticipate the weight of the person nor how the impact of the person falling would feel and when Pipit suddenly found his arms full, the catch wasn't as smooth as he could have wanted. He nearly tumbled off the side of his Loftwing while the bird squawked loudly and was forced down suddenly by the weight of the impact.

It took a good moment for them all to come back to their senses. To Pipit, it felt as though his arms had been forcefully jerked from their sockets and he knew right away that he'd be sore for a while. How in the world did Rescue Knights do it? Then his eyes focused on the groaning figure still bundled in his arms. Being held much like a recently rescued princess was the blonde boy he'd met before, shirtless and wet and slowly opening his eyes.

The boy from when the lowerclassmen were calling their Loftwings.

His name.

What was it again?

"By the Goddess!" the boy swore. The blonde looked up at the island then to Pipit. Noticing the position he was in, he blushed and tucked his chin against his chest. "Uh, thanks," he said and glared down at the clouds below.

Pipit thought the blush was cute. The boy's skin was awfully cold against his bare arms. "Mind explaining why you were plummeting to your death?" Pipit asked, laughing a bit. He helped him move and sat the boy in front of him on the Loftwing. His arms moved around either side of that bare torso as he took the short rein to instruct his Loftwing where to go.

"A mean best friend, that's why I was falling," the boy grumbled. They flew up to the island where a laughing Zelda greeted them at the edge of the pond. The girl was donning a swimsuit; Pipit didn't have to wonder what they two had been doing.

"I knew someone would catch you!" the girl cheered. The boy slipped off the Loftwing and approached the girl with deliberate and intimidating steps. She met his glare with a smug look and didn't back down. The boy was much taller than her, but she didn't seem fazed one bit. Pipit slipped off his Loftwing but didn't move from its side. He watched the pair of friends with a smirk. "Come on, Link," Zelda was saying, "You're not still falling. I didn't know you would _actually_ fall off the side!"

Link! That was his name.

"And besides, Pipit caught you! No harm done!" She cutely stuck her tongue out at her friend then tilted her body to peer around Link. "Thanks, Pipit!"

Pipit just smiled at the girl. Link looked at Pipit over his shoulder and sighed, shoulders hunching. "Thanks, again," he said and managed a smile. To this, Pipit rolled his shoulders.

"You're heavier than you look," he said with a smirk. Link rolled his eyes and walked to the water, cheeks turning red again before he dove into the pond. Zelda was laughing again and she gave Pipit a thumbs up.

"I like your style," she said. "And you embarrassed Link. That's hard to do. Guess he doesn't like being the damsel in distress." She looked back at the pond for her friend but couldn't see him. "I hope he's just under water and didn't plummet off the edge again."

"By the way," Pipit said, "what happened that he fell off the edge?" He walked closer to the girl by the edge of the water. His Loftwing had already moved to scoop up a beakful of water.

Zelda walked forward and submerged her feet in the water. Her damp hair was a darker shade of blonde than normal but was still very bright as the sun shone off it. "Oh, he was acting on a dare."

"A dare?"

She giggled. "I dared him to see how close to the waterfall he would get. I didn't think he'd actually get too close. I called him a chicken when he hesitated so he moved a bit more and, well, he fell into your arms." She shoved at Pipit's arm. "How romantic for you both. Link's your fallen angel!"

Flabbergasted by that last comment, Pipit's eyes grew a little wider, much to the young girl's amusement. She then pulled Pipit's arm saying, "Classes are done for the day, why don't you swim with us for a bit?" And before he could answer, the girl stretched her arms forward and dove into the water, swimming towards Link. She popped up behind her blonde friend and leapt onto Link's back, successfully plunging him below the water's surface.

Pipit smiled, shook his head then started to shed his tunic. It was a very warm day. A swim sounded great.

**Lol, these oneshots are getting shorter. Review, please!**


End file.
